C. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE C2.1 Strategic planning. In many respects, our strategic planning processes have been underway for years, as the CAIANH has long been focused on developing strategies and processes for translational research within the context of AI/AN health disparities and, through the SDPl Coordinating Center and other CAIANH research, specific to the prevention and management of diabetes. The formal plan for the CAIANDTR, however, evolved from meetings of CAIANH faculty, with other UCD investigators, and additional critical consultations over the last several years. We began seeking informal input about the need for such a center with first-hand experience of diabetes prevention and management among Native people and of the health care delivery systems accessed by them. Literally dozens of the SDPl grantees with whom we work offered important recommendations that have enriched our planning and program design. The IHS Division of Diabetes Prevention and Treatment has been equally supportive. The current application reflects that planning. Thus, CAIANDTR begins with a mission and goals in place. That work will be extended, however, with the further development of our Resource Core functions and tasks, which are outlined in each of Core narratives. We expect that, in CAIANDTR's first year, activities will be focused on finalization of our 5-yewar plans, institutionalizing the policies and procedures for completing the work to be undertaken, on mobilizing the Research Base as planned, and on transforming existing institutional/tribal partnerships in support of the CAIANDTR. This effort will provide more specific performance criteria. The next steps to be taken in our strategic planning process will come from 3 sets of discussions: the twice-monthly Steering Committee meetings, the monthly Seminar Series discussion (see Section G), and the annual ESAC meetings. In the Steering Committee meetings, we will further clarify outcomes, criteria, and timelines as needed. As a part of this process, we also will develop research questions or areas that, taken together, will comprise a comprehensive agenda for translating diabetes prevention and management research in AI/AN communities. The Seminar Series will provide for opportunities to hear from leaders in the field of translational research, time for the Resource Cores to consider and present their plans for discussion with the Research Base, and for everyone to interact with SDPl grantees. Finally, a major focus of the annual ESAC meeting will be the summary and discussion of the outcomes of CAIANDTR strategic planning efforts over the past year. We should note, too, that Judith Albino, a member of the Research Base is nationally recognized for her expertise in strategic planning;we anticipate her specific assistance in this regard. We are well aware that the potential represented by CAIANDTR will only be realized if such planning is a consistent point of discussion.